Bangkok and Transvestites
by SydneyVictoria
Summary: Mark first meets Angel. Taken place at a club. AngelMark friendship, no, no smut. Meant to be a oneshot, but will probably be chaptered. Short appearence from Maureen. Review!
1. The Pearls Weren't Free

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT, obviously, but this was created all because of "One Night in Bangkok" by Head Murry. Good song. It's fluffy-ness about Mark and Transvestites. Fun stuff. Might continue, depends on you lovely people. It's friendship, no smut. Angel/Mark friendship. Oh, and PreRENT too.

_One night in Bangkok and the world's your oyster  
The bars are temples but the pearls ain't free  
You'll find a god in every golden cloister  
And if you're lucky then the god's a she  
I can feel an angel sliding up to me_

"Bangkok?" Mark read slowly, looking up at the sign.

"Yeah. Bangkok. You know, it's named after that place..."

"Bangkok! That... that is place is so sexually-oriented! They have... Jesus... men in womens' clothing and... and you never know the difference!"

"Until you undress them. Do you have a problem with Transvestites?" Maureen asked, tugging on his hand.

"N-No... I just... I grew up in a very enclosed family. You know? A Wonder Bread family... I don't know too many... Transvestites."

"Oh." Maureen muttered simply and pulled him inside the loud club. Lights flashed wildly and people were dancing provocatively. She could tell it made Mark uncomfortable, but she had told him how wild Club Bangkok was. He insisted on coming anyway. She figured he just wanted to keep her safe if she got drunk.

"Maureen..." Mark whispered, moving closer when a scantily dressed woman (Or so he guessed) rushed by, shouting happily, "ANGEL! Honey, I am so glad you made it!" And her/him/it hugged the other one, apparently named Angel.

Maureen rolled her eyes. "Forget them. Come on, I know this absolute sweetheart you need to meet, her name is Ginger and..."

"Is Ginger a boy or girl?" Mark yelped, being pulled along. He had to know how to address this... Ginger person.

"Boy." Was all Maureen said for him to make the connection that Ginger was one these Transvestite persons.

"Should I just call him... Ginger?"

"Yes, Mark. Calm down, will you? Look, there she is." Maureen said, pointing out her friend from afar, giving Mark time to take in the drag queen.

"It's in drag!" He yelped, covering his mouth, feeling eyes on him.

"It's a boy," She whispered back, jabbing him in the side.

"Are you serious? He... She... looks... pretty."

"That's mean, Mark." Maureen scalded.

"No, I'm not being sarcastic." He mumbled, looking at the floor. "Especially the one beside her... Ginger... who's that? I think I saw them hug at the entrance."

"Who? Oh that's... Angle... or Angel... something. I don't know, why?"

"She's pretty."

"It's a boy," Maureen said again, rolling her eyes. Why couldn't he get this straight?

"Are you serious? Maureen? It's a boy?" He asked, looking up at her with eyes like a child.

"Shut up," She groaned. "GINGER! GINGER, OVER HERE!"

Ginger looked up and waved excitedly, pulling her friend with her. "Mo! Hey! Oh my God, who's the cutie you brought with you?" Ginger asked, batting her eyelashes and waving at Mark.

Mark shifted uncomfortably and waved sheepishly back. "I'm... Mark. I'm her boyfriend. Hi."

"Mm, my-my Maureen. I like Mark. OH! This is my friend, Mark, her name's Angel."

Maureen gave a small wave to the drag queen and whispered a small compliment to Angel about her fishnets.

Angel hugged Maureen then gave a friendly smile and pinky-waved to Mark. Mark should have known to get use to that wave. That would soon become _their_ wave.

Mark grinned and fidgeted, embarrassed. She... He... Angel was pretty.

"Baby? I have to catch up with Gin, wanna come or stay?" Maureen asked, poking him.

"Yeah, Angie-Baby, staying or going?" Ginger spoke up, turning to her friend.

Angel's eyes gleamed and she looked over to Mark. With a grin, she said softly, "I think I'll stay."

"Same." Mark muttered, giving a kiss to Maureen and watching her scurry off. He began to shift uncomfortably again, now alone with Angel. He blushed.

"You seem tense." Angel observed, moving closer. "First bar?"

"No... just... had a stressful day," He commented, not looking at the man in drag in front of him.

"First time being alone with a drag queen, huh?" Angel now asked touching his arm. She could tell just by the way he was dressed, he didn't go out often to places like this.

Mark flinched on contact, then adjusted his glasses. "N-No... I've never... met a drag queen before."

"Well..." Angel said, a perky smile graced her lips, "I'll be your first. You wanna go take a walk? I know something that'll calm you down. You know, take the edge off."

"And what would that be?" He asked, getting use to this. "And what about Maureen and... Ginger?" He looked over and saw the girls laughing away. He gave a shrug. Surely this Angel person wouldn't mug or rape him... right? Weren't Transvestites friendly people? "I'd... love to."

"Come on." Angel said, linking their arms and leading him out. "We'll take that edge on you right off."

"What are we going to do?"

"You'll see." Angel said, eyes still gleaming.


	2. A Blue Colored Angel

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

"But... Angel... I don't know if I should do this..."

"No, Mark."

"Are you sure it won't...?"

"Yes, honey, hold still or I'll mess up. Then it'll leave ugly marks."

"I don't want marks on my limbs and stuff! Listen, Roger does this and he said it's addictive and... Angel? I feel light headed."

"Mark! Shh, this is to take away some of that stress." Angel cooed, rubbing his arm and steadying her hand.

"Angel? Please don't..." Mark began to plead, trying to pull his arm away.

Angel stayed quiet, concentrating on what she was doing to Mark.

"But blue isn't my color, Angel!" He whined.

"Well, you should have told me that before I started painting your nails! Blue will bring out your eyes." Angel said, dipping the brush back into the liquid. She smiled up at Mark and giggled. "I know you love this."

He shifted and looked around the drag queen's apartment. "Maureen's going to make fun of me for this."

"Don't let her. Don't let people bring you down, baby,"

Mark gave a shrug, but then was scalded for not holding still. "Are... are you going to do my toenails too?"

"Maybe. Should I let you use the phone to call Maureen at the bar? She's probably wondering where you are. The bar tender will call for her."

"She's probably drunk," Mark grumbled.

"Oh, my," Angel whispered, putting her finishing touches on his nails. "They look fabulous!"

Mark looked down and wrinkled his nose at them. "They're very... blue. Thank you."

"Now, don't you feel better?" Angel asked, rubbing his arm again. "What did you mean about Roger? Who's he?"

"Our... roommate. He's a "rock star", you know? He painted his nails and stuff before he stopped trying. All he does is drugs now. He used to paint his nails to be "cool" or something. And I still feel light headed!"

"Honey, it's the fumes. Here," Angel said, going to get a wet rag for the boy.

"Oh! No, no. It's okay. Come back." He insisted, wanting to spend more time with her... him... Angel.

Angel smiled and kissed the side of his head, his temple. "You're such a sweet guy."

Mark blushed.

--------------------------

"Where the Hell is Mark?" A very far from sober Maureen slurred, hanging onto Ginger.

"Hon, I don't know. I don't see them. Angie probably took him to her loft."

"What? _WHY_? I wanna see 'em... take me there now!" She demanded, being lead out by her friend. Mark leaving with a drag queen and going to her loft? This was of course, pissing Maureen off. She wasn't having his attention.

Hell was going to let loose when she found him.


	3. So Drag Queen or not?

**Notes: Written quickly so this could be finished and out of the way!**

**Disclaimer: Nope! Not mine.**

"No, she never does that. I think she cheats on me."

"Mark? If... if she is, leave her." Angel said, tightening her grip around the small boy.

"I can't do that. I can't. She's Maureen." He said softly, pulling away. Then he heard it.

"_When I get to his white little ass, I'm going to kill him."_

"_Mo, calm down. He wouldn't cheat. I mean, did you even see what he was wearing?"_

"_Shut up. That was all he had. I swear... I'm gonna open that door and he'll be perched daintily on top of that drag queen and-"_

"_Here's the door."_

Mark looked over at Angel, worried. That's what she thought? He was cheating? He was doing much worse -painting his nails. Jumping up, he shot to the bathroom.

Angel sighed and went to open the door, only to have it flung open in her face. "Excuse me!" She snapped, putting her hands on her hips.

"Where is he? In a closet? Trying to shove his clothes back on? I told him, 'Mark, this is your first time meeting a drag queen. Be nice.' I didn't mean screw her!" Maureen shot a glare to Angel. "Where is he?"

Angel turned her nose up, but Ginger saw moment coming from under the bathroom door. "There. Mo."

Maureen stormed over and began banging on the door.

Mark, not being much of a fighter, opened it quickly and held his hands behind his back. "Maureen! _Maureen_! I'm sorry. Angel and I didn't do anything, I swear... we just... we just talked! I swear."

"Give me your hands." She slurred. "You're hiding something."

"No! No! Really. Please?" He asked softly.

Maureen jerked him close and pulled a hand out, then gasped. "You... you..." She breathed, staring at his hands.

Mark blushed and stuttered "She did it..."

"You painted your nails? Like a girl?"

His cheeks went even more crimson. "Yea."

"And you weren't screwing?"

"No! Never! I love you too much."

Maureen huffed and looked around the room. It seemed to be spinning.

Ginger inched towards Angel. "Sorry."

"What for?" Angel whispered, watching Maureen and Mark.

"For letting you leave with... _that_." She motion to Mark.

"No, I had fun." Angel whispered back. "I painted his nails. He said Maureen would be pissed."

"Why? Because that would make him like us? She was hitting on_ girls_ at the bar!"

Angel giggled. "Really? I bet she's just sloshed, that's all."

"M-Maureen? I wasn't cheating..." Mark stuttered.

Maureen looked at his face and sighed. "So... you meet a drag queen and have your nails done?"

"She said it would help."

"... So are you a drag queen now?"

"Um, no."

"Are you sure? I don't want come home and find Roger trying to help your skinny ass into one of my tangoing dresses an-"

"That's not going to happen, Maureen! I love you. Okay?" Mark mumbled, pulling her close. "I'm not cheating and we're all friends, okay? Let's go home... you look sick."

Maureen nodded and and hopped into his arms. Her legs went around his waist and arms around his neck. "Take me home."

With that, Mark began to carry her out, giving a sympathetic look to Angel and Ginger as he left.

Going down the stairs with Maureen on him, he heard her mumble, "Green."

"What Mo?" He asked, hearing Angel shut the door behind them. "What baby?"

"Blue isn't your color. Lime Green is."

He rolled his eyes and took her home, carrying her the whole way. _Maybe_, he thought,_ Drag Queens aren't as scary as my Momma said..._

**Notes: And so this ends... I'm here with no Internet and bored, so I figured I'd end this up, cos' it was stressing me (No reason for that) So, sorry for the less-than-climatic ending.**


End file.
